My Heart
by AllenxIsxLove
Summary: After showing up in Twilight Town, this mysterious girl ends up staying in the mansion with Riku, Namine and Diz. Her memory is gone, but Riku seems to know something. What will he reveal, and will she be able to make things right when she does remember?
1. Blackout

Everything was hazy. I could barely see.

But it's not like there would be much to look at anyways.

From what I could tell, I was still stuck in the realm between; twilight; neither light, nor dark. How long had I been here again? It seemed like ages.

There was no ground beneath me; I floated on my back in midair. Thank goodness. I don't think I could have handled lying on the hard ground. I hurt _everywhere._

My body throbbed, scratches covering me head to toe, blood seeping from almost every wound. My head felt light, hence the haziness. I was about to pass out.

But not without first being blinded by the light.

--------------------------------

There was a beeping noise. That was the first thing I noticed about my surroundings. I tried to open my eyes to see where it was coming from, but my eyes felt so heavy that my eyelids refused to respond.

So I listened, adjusting my hearing to a superhuman acuteness. Wherever I was now, it wasn't in the realm between. Somehow I escaped…the light I had seen? Maybe that had something to do with this.

And now I was in some strange place. I moved a bit, flexing my fingers to see if I was completely paralyzed. There were wires and tubes attached to my hands, probably to the rest of me too.

Pain washed through my body in increasing waves and I cried out. It was unbearable!

Footsteps. I heard footsteps. Urgent voices. And then nothingness.

----------------------------------

This time I could see. I never expected this.

The room I was in seemed to be underground, judging by the lack of windows. My head could tilt to the sides, and I could see all the medical equipment stored here. Whoever lived here, they must know quite a bit about medicine.

I moaned, trying to get up. The drugs that the person had used before had completely wore off now, giving me my mobility back, but that didn't mean I had the strength to stand yet.

I collapsed to the ground in a heap, near tears. The pain! It had subdued a bit, but as I took a quick glance at myself, I was hardly in fit condition.

A body dressed in all black walked in, but when they saw me they immediately rushed to my side.

"Hey! You shouldn't be up yet! Your injuries aren't healed yet!"

The person sounded like a teenage boy, maybe 16 years old. But I couldn't see his face because it was hidden in the dark of his hood.

"Yeah, I get that now." I moaned in response.

Carefully, he picked me up and helped me back onto the table, hooking up the wires that had come undone.

"Who are you?" I mumbled; feeling tired again. He was giving me more sedatives. I was really going to hate passing out after all this was over with.

"Riku." He stated, sounding as if he didn't want to be here talking with me. "What about you?"

I paused, searching through my muddled brain. Panic surged through my veins, counteracting the sedative.

"I-I don't know."


	2. Goodnight, Grace

Days or weeks later, I couldn't tell. Time felt irrelevant now.

I had no idea who I was.

The three people who inhabited this mansion, Riku, Naminé, and Diz, were taking care of me, I knew that much. And I had spent some time in the realm between.

But other than that…nothing; everything was blank. Not even a name was left.

Diz said that my concussion caused the memory loss, and that it might come back in pieces. But that would take time.

Meanwhile, I was stuck without a name.

But on the bright side, I had been deemed healthy enough to be moved upstairs (I was in an underground room) to my own bedroom. Though there was still an IV in my right hand and I wasn't allowed to get up. Naminé was my designated caretaker, always bringing me food and sometimes keeping me company. She was nice for a nobody.

Nobodies: beings without hearts. Empty shells of their former self. Half a person.

And that's how Diz treated her, like nobody.

Riku…I hadn't really seen him since he helped me. Occasionally I'd see him walk by the door to my room, but he never stopped by. I was told he was busy with missions lately.

At least he got to go out. I thought I was going to go stir crazy!

But I was a fast healer. My wounds would only take a fraction of the time it took a normal person to fully recover, and the scars wouldn't be too bad either.

Time was all I needed.

----------------------------

I had plenty of time to think about the world, or worlds, as I was soon told. Apparently there's more than just one. But somehow I guess I knew that? I mean, I couldn't possibly be from this one.

But the most pressing question in my mind was why? Why did they save me?

Naminé said I had appeared in the courtyard in front of the mansion in a bright flash of light, Riku had found me, and she insisted that I stay. Though when I asked her why, she just shrugged and said she wanted to help. But I could tell there was more to the story she didn't want to tell.

One week after I had been confined to my bed I was able to walk around without help. It felt so good to stretch and move again!

Two weeks and I was doing little chores, like clearing small amounts of debris from the rooms and cooking meals.

I learned that it had taken a week before they let my body fade back into consciousness again. I shuttered, remembering the pain from the first time I had woken up.

Three weeks in total: that's how long it had taken me to get to this pitiful state. And I _still _didn't know who I was.

But alive and in some pain was better than dead.

I wasn't sure, but something inside me said that my role in life hadn't been fulfilled yet. That something bigger was coming.

---------------------------------

Riku returned late into the night, looking exhausted. This was his last mission for a while, Naminé had said.

His hood was down, and I gasped when I saw him walk by. His silver hair, shoulder length with bangs hanging in his eyes, was beautiful. It would make anyone want to reach out and touch it. And his skin was pale, in perfect contrast with his hair.

But his eyes, they were covered by the black blindfold that he had tied around his face, matching his black cloak.

He turned when he heard me, staring at me with invisible eyes that felt as though they could see into my soul.

"Goodnight Grace." He said softly, grabbing the door to close it.

"Wait!" I whispered urgently. _What had he just called me?_

"What?" He asked, his voice still quiet, tired.

"Why did you call me that? Grace." The name rolled off my tongue. It was unique, pretty, and delicate.

He shrugged. "It suits you. And you don't remember your name, so it's good enough for now. Unless you have some other name in mind?"

"No, no, Grace is nice." I smiled to myself. "Thank you."

"Goodnight."

The door closed, and I curled up under the blankets, still smiling.

Grace was a pretty name. I could get used to it.


	3. Makeover!

"Grace." Naminé said approvingly. "I like it."

I was standing in front of the stove, scrambling some eggs and frying bacon for breakfast. "Yeah," Every time I heard that name it resonated deep within me, sounding familiar somehow? "But I still wish I could remember."

"It'll come eventually. Just give yourself some time."

Sighing, I made up four plates of food. Naminé took hers back to her little room so she could continue drawing in peace, while I took another to Diz in the computer room and sat at the table to eat mine.

The last plate...I had no idea if Riku intended to get up this early or not, but I thought it was a good idea to make some for him, just in case.

The door creaked open and a surprised Riku walked through, his hair a mess. He still wore the organization cloak and the blindfold.

I gave him a small smile. "Breakfast is ready."

He looked over to his plate, his mind slowly taking in everything (he was still partly asleep), sat down and started eating.

At least I still knew how to cook. Otherwise, we'd have to eat whatever it was that they served me before. It looked like Cajun food – burnt.

"This is good. Thanks." He said, not even bothering to look up.

"Thanks." I paused. "For everything; if you hadn't found me then I would probably be dead right now."

Riku looked up at me now, but refused to meet my gaze. "No problem."

He brushed past me, disposing of his dishes, and disappeared through a portal of darkness.

--------------------------

Looking in the mirror, I couldn't believe that no one had said anything about how I looked.

I mean, yes I had seen my reflection since I'd gotten here, if just briefly. But I looked _awful._ My skin was a sickly pale color, the area around my eyes was purplish as if I'd gone nights without sleep, and my dark brown hair was singed.

I needed a makeover. Badly.

And how was I going to achieve that in this place?

The magic of scissors.

It took about an hour, but I finally cut off all the burnt hair. It was so short now, just resting above my shoulders! I guess I was used to growing my hair out long. Maybe I'd let it grow out again.

Since there wasn't much I could do about my purplish eyes and pale skin, I decided to work on my clothes next. Naminé said that there might be some clothes in the old dresser in my room, but when I looked they were all....old fashioned. As in, there were floor-length skirts and fancy pink and white blouses.

None of them looked appealing, so I took the lesser of the ugly.

But I guess I didn't lock the door, because Riku opened it and walked in right after I had taken off my shirt.

He blushed as if he had never seen a partly naked woman before, which he probably hadn't, and immediately closed the door enough so that there was only a slight opening.

"I was told to bring you these clothes so you don't have to wear those old ones." He said, stuffing them through the opening. I heard his quick footsteps fade away.

Snapping out of my embarrassed trance, I uncrossed my arms (I had _tried _to cover myself up) and took the new clothes.

He had left me a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black tube top. _Much_ better than the alternative.

---------------------------

I walked into the computer room, refreshed and feeling clean. My body still ached and I couldn't exert myself too much, but I had improved.

I asked Diz if I could take a better look around the mansion, and maybe even go for a walk to town later. He said he didn't mind, but I had to be careful.

So, now here I was wandering the underground halls, completely lost.

I might as well wear a sign around my neck that says 'Gets lost very easily. Do not follow.'

I sighed, coming to the last hallway with a large wooden door at the end. Curious, I opened it, stunned at what I saw.

Everything was white, including the giant pod in the center. I walked up to it, curious as to what was inside of it.

A person. Someone who looked to be about my age, maybe a bit younger, slumbered within. He had spiky brown hair and wore a red jumpsuit, a black and white jacket, and a crown necklace.

"What are you doing in here?"

I whirled around, instantly regretting the fast movement when my head spun and began to throb painfully. I almost collapsed to my knees if Riku hadn't of caught my elbow.

"I was just walking around and somehow ended up here."

"You shouldn't be here. Naminé, Diz and I are the only ones allowed."

"Sorry." I apologized, feeling bad that I had upset him. "Who is he?"

"Sora."

Something in my head felt like it exploded.

"The....keyblade master...?"

Those were the last words I was able to stutter before collapsing to the ground, welcoming the painless bliss of unconsciousness.


	4. Namine

I moaned, my eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the bright light surrounding me. In a flash the world around me came back into view.

I was lying in my bed under the covers...but how had I gotten here?

_I remember talking to Riku...seeing the white pod...and...the keyblade master?_

My body jolted forward in another painful tremor and I slid off the side of the bed, crying out.

In an instant Naminé was there, helping me up so I could sit on the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I...I think I'm starting to remember things. Just bits and pieces though."

She smiled, letting go of my hand. "That's good, what do you remember?"

"Sora...I think I've met him before. But....ugh, I don't know where!" My head fell into my lap. "This is so frustrating!"

"It's okay," Naminé patted my back lightly. "It'll all come back. And when it does, maybe you'll make him happy again."

"Hm?" I was confused. _Him?_

"Oh," She smiled. "Nevermind."

There was a knock on the door and Riku appeared. Naminé went over to him and they began talking. I was busy mulling over what she had said, but their urgent voices snapped me out of my reverie. They were having a hushed argument, and judging by the sighing and composed responses Riku was starting to lose.

He must have given in because the door opened again, Naminé wore a triumphant smile and he walked in almost sulking.

"Would you like to go for a walk around town? You haven't been outside in a long time."

"Um, sure."

Riku held out a hand for me and I took it, steadying myself. Pulling me along behind him, we walked through a portal and ended up in the woods. It was a beautiful site: the old trees, the sunlight peering through the leaves, and all the scenery surrounding us. This was definitely a place I would be spending more time at.

I couldn't help but smile, but my face quickly turned red with embarrassment as I realized Riku was still holding my hand. He didn't seem to notice though.

Determined to have some fun, I skipped along the pathway, making him stumble along behind me until he finally realized our hands were still twined together. He pulled away quickly, but seemed disturbed somehow?

He stopped me in my tracks. "Um, town's this way."

Somehow I had gotten my directions mixed up in all of the skipping around.  
"Oh."

--------------------------------

After getting the grand tour, which actually didn't take as long as I thought it would, we got some ice cream and walked up to the top of Sunset Hill. From there you could see most of the town.

"So, Riku," I was determined to break the awkward silence, if possible. "where are you from?"

He concentrated on his ice cream, hesitating. "Another world."

"Which one?"

He didn't answer, making the silence even _more _awkward.

"Who else were you friends with besides Sora and Kairi?"

Riku turned to me, his facial features telling me he was surprised.

Well it's not as if I could see his eyes through the blindfold to read his emotions.

"I never told you about Kairi."

Huh?

He must have been able to tell I was confused, because he sighed and got up. "I told Sora was my friend, but no one at the mansion has ever mentioned her. Have you met her before?"

Something about his controlled expression and the way he refused to look directly at me bugged me. Like he was hiding something from me that was important.

"Um...no not that I can recall at the moment. Her name just popped into my head."

Speaking of my head...it was beginning to hurt again. Ugh, how much longer was I going to have to put up with the stupid headaches.

"Can we go back?" I asked. "My head's hurting again."

"Sure."

Riku opened a portal and took us back to the mansion. Naminé was there waiting for us.

I just went back to my room and laid down, pressing a hand to my forehead. Naminé walked in with a wet washcloth and put it on my head before sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"So, what did you and Riku talk about?"

"Uh, not much?" I groaned. "He wasn't too keen on sharing much information, if any.

"But somehow," I continued. "I knew his other friend's name. Kairi."

"Have you met her before?"

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

She gave me a funny look, making me second guess my answer. Maybe I had met Kairi.

Stupid broken memory!

Frustrated, I threw the wet cloth at the wall. Naminé picked it up and walked to the door pausing before she left.

"Grace, Riku has a lot about his recent past he's not proud of. But if you can get past his guard, I think you can help him. No, you're the only one who can. You always could before."

"What?"

The door closed, my question left unanswered.

I always could....before?

Had I met him before too?


	5. Confrontation

_How could I before? _I paced the room trying to come up with possible ideas. _I suppose we could have met before....but when? Ugh, too many questions and not enough answers._

That was it, I decided. I was going to confront Riku about it. He _knew _something. The was he acts around me is different than when he's with Namine. It's like...he has something against me? Maybe I hurt him somehow in the past. Whenever I remembered I would be sure to make it up to him.

Walking through the halls I peeked into each room I passed, hoping he hadn't gone off to some other world. Diz kept sending him places, and sometimes when I listened to their conversations I swear I hear a third voice. But I never got to see who it was.

Waltzing down the secret staircase in the floor of the library I found the dull gray computer room empty of life besides the busy computer.

Frustrated, I turned around only to bump into said silver haired teen's chest. He looked down at me, frowning, and asked "What are you doing here?"

"Um, looking for you?" I squeaked. My heart started beating faster in my chest and my blood warmed, making my body yearn for his touch. What was wrong with me?

Riku stepped back and looked at the wall behind me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why?"

"You know something about me don't you?" I blurted before I could think.

He held his breath and looked back at me. "What makes you think that?" He replied nonchalantly.

I wasn't fooled by his facade; he was hiding something from me.

My courage built back up and I was ready to fight back. "Hm, I don't know; maybe because you keep giving me these knowing glances, acting so strangely around me and Namine said that I've always been able to help you?! That's kind of a giveaway!"

"She said that, did she?" He muttered, probably making note to have a discussion with the blond later. "Well, it doesn't matter, because you didn't want to remember anyways."

What did he mean by that? Of course I wanted to remember; otherwise I wouldn't be here asking him!

"What do you mean?"

"I-I don't think I should tell you. You'd just be mad at me when you do remember. Besides, it won't change anything between us, you didn't like me anyway."

My heart screamed in pain at his last words saying 'How could he think that?!'

But before I could speak anymore, he disappeared through a portal and left me alone.

Something wet ran down my cheek so I brushed it off with my hand; a tear. My heart was crying for him, for the loss of his presence, and for the pain I heard in his voice.

I felt his pain now too.


	6. The Truth Behind The Dream

I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. I was tired of being led on, being confused, and lately I had been crying myself to sleep because I was so frustrated. But I never thought my answers would come to me in my dreams.

The room I was standing in was dark, but there were candles lining the wall that let off an eerie green light. The room itself was huge; kind of reminding me of a medieval gothic-style ballroom. The floor was like a giant mosaic with intricate designs swirling around each other, complementing the glass-stained windows. I looked for the door, but I didn't see one. I was trapped.

Suddenly shadows from all corners of the room and began to take shape. They kind of looked like little bunnies….except they had antennae, yellow eyes and stood on two legs. But hey, they kind of looked cute.

_Heartless_, that name popped into my head when I could see them more clearly. _They're supposed to be the enemy!_

I backed away slowly to the center of the room only to find myself trapped. They surrounded me in a great mass that never seemed to end.

How was I supposed to get out of here? I was defenseless!

Just then, another larger shadow passed over me, landing to my right. It omitted a bright light, and the next thing I knew I saw a…mouse standing there, wielding a keyblade. The colors were opposite to Sora's: the top was gold and the bottom was silver.

"Watch out!" He said; his voice a bit high pitched.

Instinctively I ducked, finding a heartless was about to attack me, but instead just flew over my head. The talking mouse ran over and destroyed it, making sure I was alright.

He stood maybe three feet tall, not including his large, round ears and wore red pants with a red, gold and black coat.

"Are you alright ----?" He asked again, a worried look on his face.

Before I could ask how he knew who I was the heartless came at us again, and this time two more people entered the room. How they got in here was beyond my understanding, but this was a dream, right?

"Careful ----, I promised him that I wouldn't let you get hurt!" I recognized that boy, it was Sora! His spiky brown hair, red jumpsuit, and crown necklace was hard to forget, not to mention that he was the only one who had the power to wield the kingdom key that he had in his hands.

I smiled at his goofy grin but couldn't help but ask. "Who's he?"

The other boy turned around, making me gasp. His silver hair cascaded down to his shoulders, making his blue-green eyes stand out against his fair skin. He wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with a black X across the front and blue baggy pants. He gave a small, sad smile, his eyes reflecting how hurt he was. "Come on, you really don't remember me? All the time we spent together here in this castle and traveling the worlds?"

My heart skipped a beat and I reached out towards him so I could grab his hand. He pulled me towards him and wrapped his arm around my waist so that we were close enough to kiss.

Which we _almost_ did, except I woke up right before it happened.

-----------------------------------------

I awoke with a start, finding sweat was running down my forehead and my head pounding with pain. I groaned and tried to get up but my body felt too heavy. Leaning over the side of the bed, I thought I was going to be sick.

A strong hand patted me on the back in attempt to try to calm my coughing, and it helped a little. Eventually I regained control of myself and was able to roll onto my back and rub my sleepy eyes.

Riku stood over me, taking another wet cloth and pressing it to my forehead. It felt really good; probably because I just felt so hot. I threw the blankets over the end of the bed since they were useless.

He sighed, sitting down on the bed next to me. I looked at his face, trying to see his eyes through the blindfold.

"You said my name."

"…huh?"

"While you were asleep, you said my name." He said softly, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

For a moment I was confused, but then everything from the dream came back to me, along with my memory!

I couldn't believe it! I remembered! I was so excited that I tried to get up, only to fall back in a dizzy daze. Oh right, fever. Note to self: don't do that again.

I shivered, so Riku grabbed the blankets off the floor and spread them back over me.

He confused me so much. Sometimes he was nice, and others he was cold. It was like…he didn't want to care even though he did.

That's when I remembered how I had hurt him. And man did I screw up.

"I'm sorry." I said out of nowhere. He just looked at me confused.

Moving slowly I was able to prop myself up against the pillows so I was sitting up. He moved to leave, but I reached out and grabbed his hand. He froze.

"Riku, please don't go." I pleaded. "I need to talk to you."

Riku just turned and stood there, his hands in his pockets while he stared at an interesting spot on the floor.

"You remember, don't you?" He said.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I get it. You were going through a tough time and just wanted it to go away."

"Riku-"

"It didn't matter if I was gone too."

"Riku! I wasn't talking about you when I said that."

"Huh?" Now I **really **had him confused.

Taking a deep breath and patting the bed next to me for him to sit, I prepared to explain. "When I found out my world was destroyed, for good, I kind of…lost it. I'd never imagined my life without my family and friends before. And having them gone just like that…it really hurt. Like nothing you could ever imagine.

"I wanted to forget all my memories of home to take away the pain, that didn't mean I wanted to forget you and all the time we spent together. I really like you Riku, and that accident didn't change that. Nothing could change that. Hell, even when I didn't remember I was still attracted to you."

That made him smile. Thank God because I was blushing like crazy. From what I remembered I'd never been open with my emotions before, but with him all the barriers came down and I could be honest and myself.

I smirked. "I still can't believe that you gave me my **real **name though. You had to think that would trigger something to help me remember."

"In a way I hoped it would." He said sheepishly.

Before Riku could say anything else I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, but at that moment he turned his head and out lips met. Softly he kissed back, out lips moving together; the feeling sent electricity through my veins. It was like heaven.

It was so good to be back.


	7. Side Story 1: The Wish

*Flashback to a Year Earlier*

**Footsteps echoed through the long dark hallways, racing towards my room. I smiled, knowing already who it was.**

**Staying in the castle in Hollow Bastion wasn't as bad as I thought it might be. The giant castle loomed above all the broken buildings, staring down at them with a watching evil eye and casting its shadow about the whole town. It's own haunting towers, old stained windows and giant heartless symbol warned off any people who dared to remain.**

**Well, if they weren't scared off then the heartless - dark shadows born of the darkness in people's hearts - would devour them.**

**Such lovely thoughts. But I needn't worry: I could control them. I worked for maleficent and she gave me the power I needed to get my jobs done. Having fun destroying stuff and getting to travel to wherever I wanted, what a life. But at what cost?**

**I didn't have time to think about that right now though. The footsteps stopped abruptly in front of my door I could hear him panting from the run.**

**He finally gathered up his strength and composure to knock on the door and come in.**

"**Riku." I said smiling, oh so very glad to see him. He smiled as well, one of those things that was rare for him. Usually all I got was a smirk.**

**My heart practically did a back flip. His smile was **_**gorgeous.**_

"**You ready?" **

**I was confused. "Yep, let's go." I went to open a portal of darkness, but he grabbed my hand. "Wha-"**

"**Not that way." Riku tugged me towards the balcony. "We're staying on this world."**

"**But we have a mission…?"**

**His aqua eyes locked onto mine so I couldn't look away. "Trust me."**

**It was impossible to say no, so I nodded my head. The next thing I knew I was clinging to him, arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he began to climb the large building.**

**I marveled at his strength. I mean, I knew he was strong, but scaling the side of a castle **_**while **_**carrying me? It just made my the nervous butterflies in my stomach go crazier. Only he could make me feel this way.**

**But…I was still curious as to where exactly we were going. What could possibly be up there?**

**We reached the top, but before I could even take a small look around he put a blindfold over my eyes.**

"**Oh come on, enough with the surprises already. What's our mission?"**

**I felt his warm hand encompass mine again, lacing our fingers together. "I lied."**

**I was clueless. "Huh?"**

"**We don't have a mission." Riku pulled me over somewhere away from the ledge. Beneath my feet I vaguely felt a piece of fabric. He was guiding me carefully and sat me down.**

"**I just needed to keep you from finding out." He voice, oh so close, warmed my cheek with his breath. I felt his fingers trace from my arms, up to my shoulders, caressing my neck and making me shudder…**

**Until they reached the knot in the fabric tied around my head. Slowly, almost teasingly, Riku untied it.**

**And he stole my breath away. There was a bell tower on top of the old castle, rustic in its age and beauty. A giant silver bell sat in the center of the opening, a roof held up by four crumbling pillars above us. The fabric I was sitting on was a blue picnic blanket; on top of it rested a lit candelabra, plates for two, a small chocolate birthday cake, and cookie dough ice cream.**

"**You…"**

"**Happy 15th**** birthday, Grace."**

**I was speechless; no words could express the joy I felt at this moment. So I just slung my arms around Riku and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I tilted my head a little to deepen the kiss when I felt his tongue force itself inside of my mouth, fighting for dominance. He won, exploring every part he could. I couldn't help but moan.**

**I pulled back, blushing at my actions. He just smirked and buried his face in my neck, tracing his lips against my collar bone.**

" **I love you, Grace." Said Riku, placing his hands back on my hips, holding me.**

**I heard his heart stop, and felt my own do the same for a second. He had never said that to me before.**

"**I love you too Riku."**

_**That smile again. **_**Except this time it was even bigger. He was genuinely happy to hear me say the same.**

"**Um," The butterflies in my stomach were going haywire. "could we have some cake?"**

**Riku chuckled and cut us each a piece while I dished out the scoops of ice cream.**

**We sat and talked for a bit, cuddling under the now setting sun. Funny how Riku had gone through all this to give me an amazing birthday present and I had forgotten it was even my birthday! And he told me he loved me…the best present I could ever ask for. Just three simple yet complicated words and hearing him say them made me forget everything that had been troubling me earlier.**

"**Look." He pointed to the sky just above the horizon. A shooting star streaked across the sky, then another, and another. It was a meteor shower. **

" **Close your eyes and make a wish." I told him, covering his eyes with my hand. Riku just laughed at me.**

"**Alright, alright. If you insist."**

**While he was distracted I took the knife we used to cut the cake and reached across to the bell.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Making my wish."**

**After a minute I proudly showed him my masterpiece.**

***Back to Real Time***

**We sat at the top of the bell tower again, same date except it was a year later. Riku and I sat leaned up against the bell, my carving right next to our heads.**

**It was a roughly drawn heart that said 'Riku & Grace 4Ever' inside.**

"**Happy 16****th**** birthday, Grace."**


End file.
